


Time to Move on...

by Soph0308



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph0308/pseuds/Soph0308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Leaves...is it time for Tobin to move on? Only time will tell....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

Kelley slides up next to Tobin as they are wandering around the White House. Really…the actual White House with the President of the United States. Anyway, Kelley can tell that something is really bothering Tobin so she asks her about it while the girls are mingling and talking to one another. “Tobs you seem down. How is that even possible? We are at the White House getting ready to meet the President”! Tobin just looks down not wanting to make eye contact with Kelley because that would really give it away. Unfortunately for Tobin…or fortunately…Kelley knew Tobin better than most. Even though she wouldn’t make eye contact with her she knew that something was wrong. And she thinks that she knows what, or who, that something could be….Alex Morgan.

The excitement of the day is wearing off for everyone. The girls all settle back in at their hotel. Kelley is sharing a room with Tobin and she once again notices that Tobin is not quite herself. She knows that Tobin will be leaving for Paris to visit with her former PSG teammates in a day so it is now or never. Time to get Tobin to open up and talk to her. Just as she is about to speak up and ask Tobin about it there is a knock at the door. Kelley shuffles over to the door and opens it to find Alex standing on the other side. Kelley thinks to herself that this is either going to go really well or really, really badly. She looks back and forth between Alex and Tobin….neither of them looking up at all….both staring down at the floor. Finally breaking thru the silence Kelley says “well don’t just stand out there in the hall Alex, come on in”. “Thanks Kell. I was just wondering if I could talk to Tobin for a few minutes”? “Yeah sure you guys take your time, I was just going to go find a snack. I’ll be back later”. “Thanks again Kelley”.

Alex enters the room and closes the door behind her. She slowly walks across the room to where Tobin is standing but Tobin won't look up at her. She continues to stare down at the floor until Alex reaches out to touch her arm. Tobin looks up and her eyes are met with beautiful blue ones looking right back at her. How she always melts when she looks into those eyes. She stops herself from thinking and pulls her arm back “Alex what do you want”? “Tobin please don’t be like that. Let’s talk this thru together”. Tobin laughs out loud and shakes her head. “Now you want to talk Alex. Why? You worked a whole deal to be traded from Portland to Orlando without even thinking that you should mention it to me. I had to find out thru the media that my best friend, my…my…I don’t even know what we are Alex…but to find out that way and not from you. Do you know how that makes me feel? I don’t understand why you didn’t discuss this with me before you made a decision. I thought that I was as important to you as you are...uh..were to me”. “Tobs, of course you are important to me but I had to do this. I had to give this a shot with Servando. Tobin I married the man. I have to try to make it work”. “And what about us Alex? Am I just supposed to forget about what we have. How am I supposed to do that? You are everything to me Alex”. “I’m sorry Tobin. I’ll always be grateful for you. You came into my life when I really needed someone by my side. I still want you in my life. You’re my best friend….you’re my Tobin”. Tobin flinches at that last statement. She can’t take it anymore. She heads towards the door….she has to get out of there. She can’t breathe…and she is going to break but she refuses to do it in front of Alex. Barely above a whisper Alex hears “I am your Tobin. I will always be your Tobin. But you’re not my Alex anymore. You’re his Alex...


	2. Chapter Two

Tobin finds herself in Paris visiting with her former PSG teammates. She loves Paris and she loves those girls she used to be teammates with. Over the course of the next month Tobin spends her time training with them. She works herself intensely during her whole time there. Lindsey was kind enough to allow Tobin to stay with her while she was in Paris. They had gotten close during their time together in Paris previously. Tobin was fond of the younger girl and believed she had a lot of potential and could possibly be a star on the USWNT once she finally broke thru. Lindsey on the other hand admired and looked up to Tobin. The two actually learned so much from each other. Lindsey watched Tobin and tried to apply the same work ethic while Tobin was taken back to her youth a bit…remembering what it was like to be young again. Not that Tobin was old by any means its just that Lindsey was younger and still maturing.

Alex on the other hand was settling in to her new home in Orlando. She was busy helping to bring Orlando soccer to the forefront. She had many media requests and tried her best to accommodate most of those requests. It almost felt to Alex at times that she was busier now and saw Servando less than when they were separated by several states. It seemed odd that it worked out that way but it was a lot of work trying to establish a fan base for her new team. Her time was always in demand and it was beginning to take a toll on her relationship with Servando…which was the exact opposite of what she thought would happen once she made this move. She believed that their relationship would be easy again and they would find the love that they had once had for one another.

Alex found herself with a free day. She had slept in a bit and finally dragged herself out of bed. She showered and changed and wandered into the kitchen expecting to perhaps find Servando there but what she found was a note saying that he was going to play golf with a few of his friends. Alex wasn’t pleased with this because Servando knew that this was going to be an off day for both of them and she expected that they would spend some time together finally. But knowing that wasn’t going to happen now she decided to text to her US national teammate Ashlyn asking if she wanted to grab some lunch.

Alex and Ashlyn met up at a cafe in Orlando and enjoyed a nice lunch together. Alex was happy that she had Ashlyn here with her and knew that her presence in Orlando would make the move here a bit easier. It was always good to have a friend to lean on and she and Ashlyn had become good friends over the years. It always struck Alex as odd because Ashlyn had gone to UNC with Tobin but somehow she felt like she and Ashlyn were actually closer friends than Tobin and Ashlyn. Being that they were in fact close Ashlyn knew that something seemed to be bothering Alex….so she asked about it. Ashlyn was surprised when Alex told her about the lack of time she and Servando had been spending together. She tried to put Alex at ease “Al you knew this was going to be hard work. It’s hard to get a new team running in the right direction. It takes a lot of time and they are going to want you out there as much as possible to get the spotlight on the team. That’s really important for a new club”. Alex replies “I know. I just thought that Servando and I would be doing a lot of this together but it doesn’t seem to be working out that way. I always ask about him coming along and being a part of it and they always say yeah hopefully next time we can get him involved. This really isn’t what I envisioned. I hardly ever see him and we are living together”!

Ashlyn tries to comfort Alex and tells her to just hang in there. That it will get better soon. The demand on her time will lighten up a bit and that if nothing else they always had the December Victory Tour games to look forward too. Alex groans at this and Ashlyn doesn’t quite understand what the groan is about but let’s it go.

Ashlyn then asks if Alex has heard from Tobin at all while she’s been in Paris and that’s when their lunch starts to get a bit more interesting. “I have left her a few voicemail messages and sent a few text messages but I haven’t heard back from her. I was actually going to ask you if you had heard from her at all Ashlyn”. “Yeah Alex we did text a couple of times about a week ago. That’s really unlike Tobin not to get back to you. Do you think that she got the messages? Maybe we should try calling or texting again. How about we try now”?

Ashlyn reaches for her phone and starts to scroll thru her contacts when Alex reaches across the table to stop her. Ashlyn looks up at strangely at Alex and asks “What’s going on Alex? Why don’t you want me to text Tobin? Is there something you’re not telling me”? Alex sighs deeply and sits back in her chair across from Ashlyn not saying anything. She opens her mouth to talk and then closes it. Opens it again but no words come out. Finally Ashlyn says “Alex please tell me…is Tobin ok….is there something that I should know”? Alex sighs one last time “Yeah well Tobs and I sort of had a fight before she left for Paris. It was about the trade and my leaving Portland. She wasn’t happy with the decision”. “That doesn’t sound like Tobin at all Alex. She is always very supportive of all of her friends. And why did she wait until right before she left for Paris to voice her displeasure about this. Why didn’t she talk to you sooner”.

Now there is more silence and Ashlyn is just staring intently at Alex. All of the pieces of the puzzle are finally falling into place for Ashlyn. “Alex don’t tell me that you didn’t tell Tobin that you were in contact with both Portland and Orlando about getting traded? When did you finally tell her? Why wouldn’t you talk to her about it”? “I actually didn’t get a chance to tell her face to face and unfortunately it came out thru the media before I could talk to her”. “OMG Alex! Is that why she ran back to Paris? I knew it was odd that she was going back there so soon. Alex…what did you do”?


	3. Chapter Three

Tobin is sitting quietly on the plane next to Lindsey who had been called up for the next few victory tour games. Even though Lindsey wasn’t on the WWC roster that won in Canada she and a few others had recently been told they would be part of the remaining victory tour games. The team was starting preparations for the Olympic qualifiers that would take place at the beginning of 2016.

She probably wouldn’t admit it but Tobin was grateful that Lindsey was accompanying her back to the states. She was happy that Lindsey was getting a chance with the full USWNT but at the same time she was worried about being back with her teammates. They were all so close and knew each other so well that Tobin was concerned that some might be able to figure out that she and Alex were not exactly acting as best friends would act. They were always being teased by their teammates because they were so close and it appeared to many that there may have been more going on there than just friendship.

Lindsey reached out to pat Tobin’s arm to let her know that they were landing soon. Tobin tried to shake the grogginess out of her eyes and body. She had slept for much of the plane ride but it wasn’t a comforting sleep. She was restless and couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to Alex. She knew that this wouldn’t be like any other time she had spent with Alex but part of her was still excited and nervous about seeing Alex. That always happened after she was away from Alex for any length of time. She couldn’t help herself…she was still in love with Alex….no matter how hard she tried to shut those feelings down while she was in Paris, they were always present in her mind and more importantly in her heart.

Tobin and Lindsey reached the hotel where the team would be staying for their first victory tour game in December. Some of the other girls were already at the hotel but some others wouldn’t be getting in until later in the day. Tonight would be a team dinner and short meeting with the coaching staff.

Upon arriving at the hotel the girls got their room keys and made their way to their rooms. Tobin was rooming with Kling and Lindsey was sharing a room with Kelley. They went their separate ways….both needing a shower and a nap after that plane ride.

Dinner with the team was pretty uneventful but every now and then Tobin could feels eyes on her from the other end of the table. She was surprised to find that those eyes belonged to Ashlyn. She could only imagine what Alex had told Ashlyn about the situation. It wasn’t a surprise to find out that Alex and Ashlyn had spent a lot of time together. After all Orlando was Ashlyn’s home and she and Alex were good friends. She knew that eventually Ashlyn would corner her to talk….and oh she just couldn’t wait for that!


	4. Chapter 4

Practice the next day was tough on all of them. The coaches were pushing the players hard and tempers were flaring a bit. Abby, even though she had announced that her retirement would take place at the end of the victory tour, was as usual the vocal leader of the group. She stayed on top of everyone. Letting them know how they could have positioned themselves better or made a different play.

Alex was seemingly very frustrated during practice. She couldn’t put anything past Hope into the net. She either couldn’t catch up to the crosses being sent in or was just off on her approach to net. Everyone could see that Alex was about to explode. It was then that Jill called everyone in for a water break. They needed to regroup and get their focus back. Jill could sense that a few of the players were off a bit. She pulled Tobin and Alex aside and sent them to the other end of the field with Ashlyn. She wanted them to concentrate on crossing and finishing. They usually worked so well together but not today. Jill figured it was just the time off but really she should have known better. Alex and Tobin were not even exchanging ideas or talking on the field, which was very unusual for them.

Ashlyn tried her best to organize both girls and get them to focus. Unfortunately it wasn’t working. Finally Alex couldn’t take the silence from Tobin any longer. She stopped dead in her tracks not even trying to go after a cross sent into the box by Tobin. She glared right at Tobin and started walking straight towards her. Ashlyn moved out from the goal area quickly to try to catch up with Alex and was able to get in between the two. It appeared to others at the other end of the field as though the players were just strategizing…which made Jill extremely happy. Fortunately no one knew what was really happening. Alex began speaking in a tense voice to Tobin about not putting her all into practice and her head not being into it. To which Tobin just shook her head and finally spoke “Alex I’m always one hundred percent in. Soccer, friends, family, God….you. My head and more importantly my heart are always one hundred percent in”. With that Tobin turned and headed off the field with the rest of her teammates as practice came to an end.

Alex kept her distance from Tobin leading up to the next game. They both worked hard on the pitch and rededicated themselves to the game. Their focus seemed better and their interaction was professional but the usual spark they had on the pitch was missing. 

One night after a team meeting Kelley caught up with Ashlyn as everyone was heading back to their rooms. Kelley pulled Ash aside and asked what they were going to do about Tobin and Alex. To which Ashlyn replied that they were going to stay out of it for now and just keep an eye on the two girls. They would be there if either one of them needed anything.

Alex struggled to keep her cool with each passing day. Tobin on the other hand seemed unusually quiet. Even though she would generally spend a lot of time alone it seemed extreme during this camp. She would always be off somewhere alone reading her bible or listening to her music. She definitely was missing having Cheney around. She could always lean on Lauren. She knew that Arod was there for her but she didn’t want to bother her with this especially when she really wasn’t even sure how she would explain it or if she even wanted to talk about it. But she knew in her heart of hearts that what she really wanted was to talk to her best friend about what was happening. She needed Alex but she couldn’t go to her because how do you go to your best friend when said best friend is the issue? She was stuck and she was wondering if Alex was feeling the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Camp was coming to a close. The final victory tour game was about to begin. There was excitement and there was anxiety. This game might be the last time that the remaining players were all together. Who knows what the future would hold for them. There was a chance that some of them might not make the Olympic team. What was certain was that spots were definitely up for grabs and it seemed that no position was safe.

Of course that wasn’t totally true. Anyone would tell you that hell would have to freeze over before certain members of the team were left off the squad. Not that those players weren’t deserving of their spots because they were. It’s just that the rest of the team knew the reality of marketing, advertising and profits.

The starting lineup was posted for the game. Alex and Tobin were both in the starting XI. Both playing on the left side which meant they would have to work together to be successful.

Tobin knew she had to continue to show positive strides in her game if she wanted to stay in the mix for the Olympics. She needed to prove that she could be a leader on and off the pitch. Always giving it her all and always putting the team first. Always willing to take younger players under her wing and give them guidance. She has continued to look after Morgan Brian…fulfilling a promise to her fellow new kid upon her retirement from soccer. She knew she could do all of this and more and was hopeful that the coaching staff could see it as well.

The game began and was a battle right from the start. China came out strong and was being very physical in their defending. It seemed as though every time Tobin looked up she had to help one of her teammates up off of the ground.

It was still scoreless around the 25 minute mark when Alex got fouled on the left side outside of the box. Tobin was first over and reached out her hand to help Alex up. Almost confused by the act of kindness it took Alex a few seconds before grabbing Tobin’s hand to get up. She looked at the girl and noticed that Tobin’s brown eyes appeared softer than they had been in quite a while. Maybe it was that or maybe it’s just that she hasn’t actually been brave enough to look into them for some time. After Tobin helped Alex up she smiled and said “let’s do this Lex”. It was all the encouragement that Alex needed. A few minutes later Tobin found Alex on the left side and Alex ran right thru a defender to put the ball into the back of the net. As if on cue and forgetting all that had transpired in the past few months the two ran right to each other and celebrated Alex’s goal with a hug.

They both seemed to realize what was happening and broke out of the hug at the same time. They were congratulated by their teammates but neither could stop looking at the other. They both knew that this was exactly where they belonged.


	6. Chapter 6

The Victory Tour was complete. The USWNT had gone undefeated in their ten games. There were many changes that took place during the tour. The highlights included 100th cap celebrations, retirements and final game celebrations, first call ups and first goals with the USWNT. The fans came out in full support of the team and it was great to witness that throughout the country.

Many of the team had flown out right after the game had ended. However several of them were not leaving until the following day. Those that had stayed decided to meet up for breakfast before making their way to the airport.

Ali, Ash, Alex, Kelley and Tobin were enjoying their breakfast when Kelley finally spoke up and told the others it was time for her to head to the airport. Ash then said that the rest should probably go as well because the flight to Orlando was an hour after Kelley’s flight. She knew that she, Ali and Alex would all be flying together. Tobin on the other hand said that she had a few hours to kill and would make her way over to the airport later on. As everyone stood up to say goodbye Alex said “actually Ash I’m not coming home today. I’ve decided that I’m going to go see my parents in California for a few days before heading back to Orlando”.

Looks were exchanged and hugs were shared. This group always stayed in touch so it wasn’t really a goodbye. It was see you soon. Tobin adjusted herself in her seat and Alex sat back down across from her. “Do you mind if we just have a cup of coffee together? It’s been so long since we’ve spent any time together. I’ve missed you Tobs”.

Tobin looked up with a slight smile on her face. She was missing that raspy voice and hearing Alex say her name. Part of her wanted to run away as quickly as she could and part of her wanted to jump over the table and hold onto Alex as tightly as she could. But instead of either she said “how about we get a coffee to go and take a walk”? “Sounds good Toby”.

They walked around the grounds of the hotel for a while before finding a bench to sit down on. Conversation had been light to this point. But both knew that they had hard things to talk about.

Before Alex could say anything Tobin said “Lex I need to apologize. I wasn’t supportive of your decisions. That made me not a very good friend and above all we are friends first. I’m sorry for that”.

Alex looked up and couldn’t believe what Tobin had said. “Why are you apologizing Tobin? I didn’t give you a chance to be supportive. It’s hard to be supportive when you don’t know what is going on or why it is happening. I should have talked to you about it. I was just so scared about telling you and truth be told Tobin I was scared about leaving you. You’re my best friend and I need you in my life”.

“That’s just it Alex. You can tell me anything. You shouldn’t be scared of what I might say or do. We should both know by now that we never really leave each other even when we are apart. You’re always in my heart and I hope that I am always in yours”.

“You are Tobin. There is a special place in my heart for you. I know that we have at times crossed the line between friendship and something more. I’m not sure how I feel. It is confusing. It is so easy with you. And sometimes it is so hard with Serv. I don’t know what I want anymore. These last few months in Orlando with Servando have been difficult. We have struggled to get along and are really not on the same page. It is so different from what I thought it would be”.

“Alex I know what I want. I tried to not want you. I tried really hard. I went all the way to Paris to try to put some distance between us. Nothing worked though…I just can’t get you out of my mind. But I can’t be the person that breaks up your marriage. You need to figure it out in your own time and with Servando. You are right about needing to make an effort. You should think about what you want because you need to be one hundred percent sure when you finally figure it out”.

“I know. That’s why I’m going to spend some time with my family before going back to Orlando. I need some time to think and just talk to them about things”.

“You know Alex if you need anything at all just call me. First and foremost we are friends and we always hopefully will be. Again I’m sorry for not handling the past few months as well as I could have”.

With that Tobin pulled Alex to her feet. They hugged and Tobin sighed. “I’ve got to go now Al. Text me and let me know that you have arrived at your parent’s house safely. We’ll talk soon. Know that I’ll miss you and that I love you”.

“Love you too Tobs. I’ll call you soon”.

Tobin walked away from Alex without looking back. She knew she couldn’t look back. If she did she would want to turn around and stay. And she knew she couldn’t do that. Alex needed to figure this out on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Kelley was visiting Tobin in Portland for a few days before both would be heading down to the California coastline. They had lived there together for an entire summer back several years ago. It was a fun time in their lives as they spent much of the time on the beach sunning and surfing. Alex and Allie had also spent part of that summer with them.

Upon arriving at the beach house Kelley couldn’t hold in her enthusiasm for being there. She practically talked non stop the entire way there to Tobin’s amusement. She was grateful for Kelley. She always made everything easy and fun but she knew when to be serious as well.

Kelley stopped talking and looked up at Tobin who was just smiling back at her. Kelley tilted her head a bit and said “Tobs you seem really happy. I was concerned that you might still be a little down regarding the Alex situation”.

“I am happy Kelley. I still don’t have all the answers regarding Alex but I know that I can’t depend on others for my happiness. I have to continue to live my life. I can’t just sit around and wait for Alex because that may never happen regardless of how much I really would like it to happen”.

“Have you talked to Alex at all”? “Yeah we have texted and spoken a few times but not for the past week or so. We don’t really go into specific details but yeah we have talked a little. I do miss her though. We haven’t seen each other since the last camp”.

Kelley didn’t say anything to Tobin but she knew that Alex was actually in California visiting her family again. She knew that Alex had moved out a week ago and she and Serv were on a trial separation. Nothing was final but she knew that Alex had not been happy for a while and she was regretting her decision to move to Orlando to be with him. Kelley knew it was not her place to tell Tobin and she knew that in time Alex would tell her herself.

The next day Tobin and Kelley headed out for breakfast before heading off to the beach. They had been relaxing and surfing on the beach for quite a while. They even joined in on a random volleyball game that they came across. Tobin actually had to drag Kelley away from the game because she had fallen so many times that Tobin was worried that Kelley might actually get hurt. She didn’t want her friend to ruin her chances of making the Olympic team.

They arrived back at the beach house and took showers to rid themselves of the sand and saltwater. They decided on a light dinner and a movie. It wasn’t long before both girls were fast asleep on the couch. Kelley stirred awake during the night and tapped Tobin on the head to wake her. Tobin fell off of the couch due to Kelley’s not so gentle touch. Groggily they both wandered off to their rooms for the night.

The next day was spent much the same as the first day. Food…beach…sun…surfing…sand…you get the idea. No volleyball allowed today though as Tobin was still watching out for Kelley. But if truth be told Tobin was also concerned for herself. She knew that neither of them could afford to get hurt right before Olympic qualifying would start. That would worsen their chances of making the reduced Olympic roster.

On the way back to the beach house Kelley reminded Tobin that she needed to drive down to Stanford for a ceremony at the school. She would be leaving the following morning and wouldn’t return until the day after next. Tobin figured she would use the quiet time to catch up on her reading and maybe go for a long run on the beach. She enjoyed reflecting upon all the good things in her life and she felt like maybe she hadn’t done that enough lately.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobin had it all planned. She would sleep late and have a lazy morning around the apartment hopefully finding a game or two to watch on TV. Then she would gather her stuff up and head off to find a nice quiet spot on the beach to read. Later on she would go for a run as she knew she needed to get back into her training. She and Kelley had taken the past week off from any real training. At night she would order takeout and watch a movie or two before going to bed. Not exciting to most but a dream to Tobin.

That was the plan. But as she was making coffee in the kitchen she heard her phone buzz. She picked up the phone thinking that probably it would be Kelley letting her know that she had arrived safely at Stanford. Only it wasn’t Kelley. It was a text from Alex asking if now was a good time to talk. She quickly responded to the text and sat down on the couch with her coffee waiting for her phone to ring.

Next thing she knew the doorbell was ringing. Well that’s weird she thought…unsure of who might be at the door but opening it up anyway. To her surprise and delight she was greeted with a smiling Alex Morgan standing in her doorway. “Hey Tobs are you gonna invite me in or just stare at me”? “Well yeah I’m sort of in shock. I thought when you asked if now was a good time to talk that you would call. Not show up on my door step”.

“I hope it’s ok that I showed up instead of calling. I thought it would be better to talk face to face rather than on the phone”. Tobin was unsure of whether that was a good thing or not but invited Alex in anyway and pulled her thru the doorway and into a hug.

“Of course Lex. You know that you don’t even have to ask. I would always rather have you right next to me”. Tobin showed her signature grin and Alex smiled back while hugging Tobin again. The hug lasted for a long time until Tobin sighed and pulled Alex over to the couch to sit down. 

Tobin was having a hard time believing that Alex was actually there sitting on the couch in front of her. She had been waiting for a long time to hear how things were going between Alex and Servando. She knew she had to be patient and give Alex time to figure out what she wanted…who she wanted. So that’s what she had done. She did everything she could to let Alex know that no matter what she would always be there for her. That they would always be friends regardless of what decisions Alex made.

“Tobin I have so much to say to you. So much that I want you know. But first I need you to know something. No matter what happens to us or between us you will always be my best friend. Those couple of months where we didn’t speak at all were the hardest days of my life. Even to my surprise, more difficult than not speaking with Serv. You mean so much to me. I love you Toby and I always will”.

Not knowing whether or not she should speak at this point Tobin remained quiet while looking directly into Alex’s eyes. She could see the tears forming in those beautiful blue eyes and wanted nothing more than to comfort Alex. She reached out for Alex’s hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand. How she wanted to hold her right now but she knew that she shouldn't do that. She had to wait and allow Alex to finish talking to her…..to tell her why she was there and what she had decided.

Alex was having trouble continuing and so against her better judgement Tobin started to speak when Alex stopped her by placing two fingers lightly over Tobin’s lips. “Tobs I need to finish before I lose my courage. I left Servando. We tried a trial separation. I’ve been staying at my parent’s house but I came to a decision while I was there. Serv and I are getting a divorce. We have talked and he is in agreement with the decision. We are very different people now and we both wish that we had realized that before we got married”.

Tobin’s heart was beating faster now and she was waiting expectantly for what Alex would say next. Hoping against hope that it meant that she wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with Alex.

But Tobin was slightly crushed by what came out of Alex’s mouth next. “Toby I need to take some more time for myself. I don’t want to rush into another relationship and mess everything up. I need to give myself time to just do me for a while and get myself….my head and my heart….in the right place. I still think that we can have a future together. I’m asking you to wait for me but I’ll understand if you can’t or if you don’t want too”.

Alex is now staring intently at Tobin who has yet to look up although she is still caressing Alex’s hand with her own. When she finally does she looks directly at Alex and smiles lovingly at her. “Al I understand where you are coming from and I get that you need to be on your own for a bit. You were with Serv for a long time and even though your relationship has ended it doesn’t mean that you are totally over him or totally ready to move on. I will give you all the time you need and I will continue to be your best friend during that time. If that’s what we are destined to be then so be it. I already know that I need you in my life….whether that be friends or something more. I’m hopeful that we can be more and just for the record I want us to be more but I will not pressure you. I will be right here by your side. I love you Alex…so very much”.

Alex then grabs Tobin and hugs her so tightly that Tobin almost can’t breathe. Alex has now broken down and is sobbing into Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin is rubbing Alex’s back trying to comfort her. Alex pulls away from Tobin a little to see that Tobin is now crying. Alex wipes away the tears streaming down Tobin’s face and leans in just a little. Their foreheads meet and then softly and lovingly Alex’s lips find Tobin’s. It’s not a long kiss but it is one full of love….showing just how each girl feels about the other. They embrace again and stay that way for quite a while.

“So what are you going to do now Alex? Are you going to head back to your parent’s house”? “No I’m actually going back to Orlando. I have a few media events that I have to do next week and at the same time I am going to pack up my stuff. Serv is actually going to be gone for a few weeks so now is a good time for me to do that. I am going to stay with Ashlyn while I look for a new place to live”. 

Tobin is deep in thought. She wants to offer her help to Alex but isn’t sure it is the right thing to do when Alex speaks again. “Ali and Ashlyn are actually going to help me move my things. I spoke with them earlier today on my way here to see you. Ash has been a great friend during all of this. You should give her a call Tobin. I know that she is missing you”.

“Yeah I should do that. I miss hanging with her too. Maybe I’ll visit her soon and we can get some surfing time in”. “She would like that Tobs and it would probably be good for you too”. “I’ll do it then. So when do you head out”? “Actually I was hoping to stay here and spend a day or so with you before heading out. Do you think that would be ok”? Again Tobin smiles “I would like that a lot Lex”.


	9. Chapter 9

Tobin did still end up at the beach that day. Actually the entire day went as she had planned originally….with one definite difference. Alex.

Quiet time while reading on the beach. Reflecting on her life and the good things in it. A long run along the shoreline to begin to get herself back into training. She now found herself back at the apartment all showered and changed. Laying comfortably on the couch with her head propped back against the armrest and her eyes closed her thoughts wandered back to the arrival of Alex earlier that morning. She replayed the conversation in her head. Truth be told she was glad that Alex was there and had finally decided to confide in her. She wished that Alex would have come in and swept her off her feet but she couldn’t have realistically expected for that to happen. Part of her was happy that she and Alex might have a shot together. Part of her was truly sad for her best friend. She knew that Alex had to be struggling with her choices of late. But the one thing she couldn’t deny….she was just really, really happy that Alex was there with her.

Tobin is brought out of her thoughts when she feels a small pillow crash against her head. She hugs the pillow and smiles while still keeping her eyes closed. “Tobin how is it possible that you seem happy that I just hit you in the head with a pillow”? Again without opening her eyes Tobin speaks thru the smile that is still wide on her face “Lex I’m not happy about being hit by a pillow but I am happy that you are the one who hit me. That’s means that you are here...with me. And that of course makes me happy”.

Now Alex is the one staring and smiling. “I know you’re smiling Lex. I can feel it”. Astonished by this Alex walks over to the couch and lifts Tobin’s legs to sit down. She places Tobin’s legs on top of her lap and begins to play with Tobin’s bare feet. Of course Tobin is ticklish and starts to squirm. Jumping up she grabs ahold of Alex and somehow they both end up sprawled across the couch with Tobin straddling Alex.

Staring into each other’s eyes and both smiling brightly at one another for what seems like hours but in reality probably was only 10 seconds. Alex pulls herself up closer to Tobin and places a light peck on Tobin’s lips. Tobin can’t help herself as she pushes Alex back down into the couch and deepens the kiss. Tobin suddenly seems to realize what she is doing and breaks off the kiss breathing heavily and resting her forehead on Alex’s shoulder. “Al I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. You said you needed time to think and I’m"….but Tobin can’t finish the sentence as Alex leans in again and kisses Tobin softly once more. “Toby don’t be sorry. I kissed you first but you’re right we should stop”.

The girls settle for cuddling on the couch for a while before deciding to get up and order some takeout. After arguing about what to order and what movie to watch they finally settle back in on the couch. Eating and watching the movie and just enjoying each other’s company.

The movie has finally ended and it is getting late. Tobin stands up and offers a hand to Alex. “I’m sure Kelley won’t mind if you crash in her room. I’ll see you in the morning Al. Maybe we could get some breakfast before you have to head out”.

Alex pulls Tobin into a hug “Please Toby can I just stay with you tonight”? Tobin melts upon seeing Alex stare into her eyes. “Of course Lex. Come on let’s go to bed”. They climb into Tobin’s bed together. Alex lays her head on Tobin’s chest and Tobin wraps one hand around Alex’s waist while the other gently strokes her hair. “Good night Toby, I love you”. “Night Lex. Love you too and I’m glad we got to spend today together”. They quickly fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Morning comes and Alex wakes up before Tobin. She smiles at the sight of Tobin laying next to her. She thinks about how lucky she is to have Tobin in her life and how grateful she is for her best friend. Quietly as to not wake Tobin, Alex moves a stray hair away from Tobin’s face and whispers “I love you so damn much Tobin Heath and I promise that this will work out. Just please stay patient for me. Don’t give up on me”. Alex closes her eyes to fall back asleep without realizing that Tobin was in fact already awake and had heard what Alex had said. Tobin thinks to herself that she would wait forever for the only girl that she would ever love….


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been a few months since Alex had visited with Tobin. They remained in touch with the occasional phone call or text. But really their interaction was minimal. Alex had gone back to Orlando…she needed to pack her things and move out of the house she had been sharing with Servando. She also had plenty of media commitments with her new team. She would still have to travel to NY or LA for Nike photo shoots but most of her time was spent in Florida. Tobin, in the meantime, wanted to give Alex the things that she needed…time, patience, strength and love. She wouldn’t give up on Alex…if she did that would be like giving up on herself. So she did what Alex had asked….all the while staying in Portland. It was strange for Tobin to actually stay in one place for so long. It was not something that she was used to doing.

Alex had started to settle into a routine in Orlando. Ashlyn was a great source of support for her and Alex was thankful for the friendship. She had spent a lot of time just talking with Ashlyn and thinking about things off on her own. She desperately wanted to find some peace in her life after her relationship with Servando had disintegrated. She needed time alone to begin the healing process and put herself back together. She wanted to be a better person…for herself and her family…but mostly for Tobin. She wanted Tobin to be able to trust her and believe in her the way that she had always felt like she could trust and believe in Tobin. For a very long time Tobin was her rock, her glue, the thing that held Alex together. She knew that she had to be able to hold herself together and have the strength to stand up for what she wanted. She wanted Tobin. She knew that….has known that for a long time.

Alex needed to travel to New York for a Nike commitment and decided to also spend a few days visiting with her sister. They hadn’t spent much time together recently and they were really missing each other.

Ashlyn took this opportunity to call Tobin and ask her to visit. They had been talking about Tobin coming down for a visit for a long time now. Tobin previously stayed away because she did not want Alex to feel pressured in any way. She wanted to stay true to her word to Alex….that she would give her the space and time she needed to sort thru her feelings. But now Ashlyn was explaining to Tobin that Alex would be leaving in a few days and would be gone for over a week. It really was the perfect time for them to spend some time together. So Tobin finally agreed. She would go to Orlando to visit with Ashlyn and stay for a few days.

Alex was gone to NY and Tobin was in Orlando the next day. She and Ashlyn were having a great time catching up with one another. Ashlyn showed Tobin around the Orlando soccer facilities that she was now calling home. They worked out there and practiced a bit on one of the smaller fields. They actually ran into a few of the guys from the men’s team and played a little pickup game. Servando was one of the guys and after the game ended he came up to Tobin to greet her with a hug. Tobin and Servando had always gotten along fine….he wasn’t a bad guy….it’s just that he was the one always in the way of Tobin being with Alex. After chatting for a bit everyone decided to head out. Before leaving Servando pulled Tobin aside “Even though Alex and I aren’t together anymore Tobin please make sure that she is ok. I still care for her and I want her to be happy. Make sure she is happy”. With that they each shared a knowing glance and walked away.

Tobin couldn’t bring herself to stay in Alex’s room even though Ashlyn tried to tell her it would be fine. Tobin thought it would be intruding upon her privacy and she didn’t want to do that. So instead she camped herself out in the middle of Ashlyn’s living room. The couch was comfy enough for Tobin and after all it was only a few days.

It’s her last day in Orlando before leaving to head back to Portland. Tobin is thinking about Alex and feels as though she is being pulled into Alex’s room by some unknown force in the universe. She tentatively enters Alex’s room and sees her Cal hoodie folded up in the middle of the bed. She reaches for the hoodie and breaths in the scent from the hoodie. It’s as if Alex is in the room with her. A small piece of paper falls out from the pocket of the hoodie. It has Tobin’s name on the outside of it. She opens it and finds something written in Alex’s handwriting: “Tobs I’m glad you are there with Ash. I know that she has missed you…even though I’m way more fun to be around! I left my Cal hoodie for you to take back to Portland. You always did love stealing it from me. And Tobs, thank you for your patience and understanding. Love, Alex”. Tobin couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. She finished packing up her stuff and decided she would wear the Cal hoodie on the plane. Before she left though she went back into Alex’s room and placed her blue UNC t-shirt over the chair in the corner. She snapped a photo of it along with herself in Alex’s Cal hoodie and sent it off in a text to Alex. “Left a little something for when you return. Take care of mine and I’ll take care of yours. I miss you Lex”. “Always” is the reply she receives back from Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

It’s been several weeks now since Tobin’s trip to Orlando. She was glad she went and was able to spend some time with Ashlyn. She was also very happy that Ashlyn was there to support Alex. She could trust Ashlyn to take care of Alex and help her with anything that she needed.

Tobin is laying on the couch and scrolling thru her phone. Not really paying much attention to the TV on in the background. It’s the middle of the day on Wednesday and Tobin is in no particular rush to get up and work out. Although she had been training very hard with a few members of her club team, the Portland Thorns, she just wasn’t feeling like it today. Suddenly her phone buzzes with a notification of a text message. It’s from Kelley saying that she is in Seattle for an Under Armor promotion and would Tobin be up for some company on Friday. Tobin agrees and Kelley says she will drive down for a visit.

Friday arrives and there is Kelley at the door. She pushes her way thru the door as only Kelley can do and throws her small suitcase practically across the room as she plops down on the oversized chair in the living room. Tobin is still standing by the door as she begins to laugh at the dramatics of Kelley. She loves Kelley and her spunk. She is so enthusiastic and full of life. That is generally how Tobin is as well and that is why they get along so well.

Tobin closes the door and slowly walks over the couch. She sits down and puts her feet up on the coffee table. Looking over at Kelley with an enormous grin on her face. The two girls are now just laughing hysterically. If anyone had witnessed that they wouldn’t have any idea what it was that they were laughing at. But that’s the dynamic that is Tobin and Kelley. Such good friends for such a long time. They are able to speak without actually speaking. Which in this instant is a good thing because neither one can speak between the laughter.

They finally decide to get up and head out to lunch. They bring everything they need for a surfing session because well the beach is right there. Sitting on their boards in the water Kelley asks Tobin if she has seen or talked to Alex. “We actually haven’t talked in about two weeks. I’m trying really hard to be patient Kell but I just miss her so much. It’s so hard to not talk to her”. “Well if you ask me Tobin you have given her more than enough time to get her shit together. You should just fly down there and demand an answer”. “An answer to what Kelley”? “Tobin! What is wrong with you? How about does she love you? Does she want to be with you? Can she not live without you”? Tobin responds “first Kelley nothing is wrong with me. And the answer to all those questions is yes. I know that she loves me and wants to be with me. But I also know that she can live without me. Just like I can live without her. Do I want too? No I don’t. But will I if I have too. Yes I will”.

“OMG Tobin. Seriously! You need to call her or go there”. “You already said that Kelley. And my answer is no”. Softening up a bit Kelley decides to try a different approach. “Why Tobs? Why won’t you go to her? She needs to know how you feel”. “Kelley she does know how I feel. She knows a million times over. I made it perfectly clear. And I think that I know how she feels as well but she has to be strong enough to make the next move. She asked for time and space and said she would come to me when she was ready. I have to trust her”.

“I just don’t know how you can do that Tobin. What if she never has the courage to come for you? Then what do you do? I still think that you need to go fight for her”. “I dunno Kell. I’m just not sure it’s the right thing to do”.

“It’s ok Tobs. You don’t need to decide anything right this minute”. “Thanks Kell. Now let’s hit this wave”. With that Tobin was paddling off on her board to catch the next wave.

Kelley’s visit is just about coming to an end. She is going to head to Georgia to spend some time with her family. She actually asks Tobin if she wants to join her but Tobin politely declines. For everything that she has said to Kelley about living her own life she doesn’t want to leave just in case Alex does actually show up at her door. She thinks maybe that’s a little pathetic but that’s what she does anyway. She waits…and waits some more. Still no Alex….


	12. Chapter 12

Alex is out to lunch with Ashlyn and Ali one day in Orlando. They are enjoying a beautiful day sitting outside at a local cafe. The conversation is light and fun between them all until Alex clears her throat “Ash will you do me a favor and take my media spot for me on Friday? I spoke to Tom and the staff and they said it was fine. It’s nothing too exciting…just a small interview with the local news in Orlando about the league”. “Sure Alex I’d be happy to do that for you. Why can’t you do it though. What’s up”?

Alex now appears a bit nervous and she looks up to see Ash and Ali both staring at her. She knows that she can trust them. That they know pretty much everything there is to know about her already. She speaks tentatively though “I’m taking a trip for about a week. It’s the last time I will have a chance to get away before Olympic qualifying starts”. “That’s cool Alex. Where are you going”? Asks Ali. “Well that’s the thing. I’m going to call Tobin when we get back from lunch and see if she wants to meet up”.

Again Ash and Ali are staring across the table at Alex. A small smile on each of their faces and Ashlyn can’t help herself now. “Alex are you telling us what I think you’re telling us”? Alex releases a nervous laugh “Yeah I guess I am. I’m nervous though. I hope that I haven’t waited too long. I hope Tobin hasn’t moved on”. Ashlyn reaches out for Alex’s hand to comfort her. “Al I know from a very good source that she hasn’t. Tobin is waiting for you. She wants you”. “Oh God Ash how are you so sure of that? How do you know? I’m so afraid that I’ve lost my chance”. “You know Alex I think everything will work out. Call her. Just call Tobs”.

Alex returns home while Ash and Ali stay out doing errands. Alex is pacing thru the house. Up and down the stairs she goes. Outside on the back deck she sits. Back in the house again. She is nervous. Nervous about calling Tobin. She’s not really sure why she is nervous. After all Tobin is still her best friend. No matter what else happens Tobin promised to always be there. They were friends and they would always be friends. That is what Tobin said. So why then…why is she so afraid to call Tobin.

Just as Alex let’s out a loud groan and sigh her cell phone rings. She looks down at the caller ID to see that it is Tobin calling. Oh. Alex thinks to herself…should I answer…should I let it go to voice mail until I can compose myself. One ring. Two rings. She can’t take it anymore. Three rings. She picks up. “Hi". “Hey Lex how are you”? “I’m ok Tobin. How are you”? “Good….good Lex. I was just talking to Kelley earlier today and she reminded me of the time we all went bike riding when we stayed near the beach that one summer. Remember how I hit the curb and my bike crashed into you and you crashed into Kelley. Somehow several years later she has a pain in her leg and it is my fault because of that! Can you believe her? Anyway it made me think of you and I just wanted to call. I miss you Lex”.

There’s silence. “Lex are you still there”? More silence. “Lex is everything ok? I know you’re still there. I can hear you breathing. Lex you’re scaring me. Talk to me. Are you ok? Please Alex”.

She takes a deep breath. “Yeah…yeah I’m here. I actually was thinking about you too right before you called. I was going to call you but then you called first”.

Tobin let’s out a nervous laugh. “Were you going to talk to me when you called or…..” “Yeah Tobs I was just trying to gather my thoughts before I called you”. “Oh ok. Well do you want me to let you go so that you can do that? You can call me back when you’re ready”. “That’s just it Tobin. I am ready. I’m ready now”. There is silence on Tobin’s end of the line. Unsure if what she thinks Alex is saying is really what Alex is saying. Or if she’s just ready to talk now.

“Tobs I was thinking of coming to Portland. I adjusted my schedule so that I have the next week off. I want to see you. Can I do that? Would that be ok with you”?

A large grin breaks out across Tobin’s face that only she can see but she is sure that Alex knows it is there once she speaks again. “Lex I would love that”. “Great Tobs I’ll catch a flight out the day after tomorrow. I’ll text you with the details. I can’t wait to see you. And Tobs, I miss you too”.


	13. Chapter 13

Tobin spent the next day cleaning around the apartment and getting it ready for Alex’s visit. She picked up all the clothes around the apartment and put everything back into it’s rightful place. She even ran out to the grocery store and liquor store to make sure that she had all of Alex’s favorites for when she arrived. She made a final stop at the florists to pick up Alex’s favorite flowers. Alex had sent a text earlier saying that she would be arriving at 5pm Portland time.

It seems as though everything is set. Tobin is tired from straightening out the apartment so she lays on the couch to take a nap before Alex arrives. She sets the alarm on her phone so that she is sure to wake up on time. She easily drifts off into a sound sleep. She is awakened a few hours later by the sound of her alarm. Stretching Tobin gets up and decides to take a quick shower. She still has two hours before she has to leave to pick up Alex at the airport. The nap and shower seem to rejuvenate Tobin. She is the good kind of nervous and a bit anxious if truth be told. She and Alex haven’t seen each other in a long time. Too long for her liking but she knows it was what Alex needed at the time. She needed space and Tobin gave her that to sort out her feelings. Tobin had a hard time believing that this day was really upon them. Alex would be here soon and she couldn’t wait any longer. She was missing her best friend so much…and she was hopeful that Alex was going to tell her that she was ready to try a real relationship with her.

Even though Tobin knew she would be early she headed out of the apartment for the airport. She slowly made her way thru the entrance and found a quiet place to sit and wait. She knew that Alex would text just as soon as the plane landed. Tobin watched the flight board and saw that the plane would be landing on time. She was happy and excited to finally be seeing Alex. She couldn’t wait….and when she heard her phone buzz she knew that she didn’t have to wait any longer. Alex would be off the plane momentarily and they would be heading back to Tobin’s (and previously Alex’s) apartment.

Looking around the airport Tobin is searching for her best friend. Finally their eyes meet and Alex picks up her pace. Tobin starts off in Alex’s direction as well. They stop just short of each other and are just staring at one another. Through the hustle and bustle of the people around them they are just standing there in the middle of the airport. Just a few feet away from each other. It’s almost as if neither can believe that the other is right in front of them. All they have to do is reach out and that’s exactly what Alex does. She takes another few steps and reaches out to pull Tobin into a lasting hug. Tobin just takes in the scent of the girl that she has been missing so much. The grin on their faces is unmistakable. As people continue to pass by them there they stand in that same spot just hugging one another. Neither of them wanting to let go.

They make their way back to the apartment. It’s anything but a quiet ride as Alex can’t stop talking. It’s usually Tobin who is the one that rambles on but not this time. Tobin is just driving and enjoying the sight and sound of Alex sitting beside her. It’s only when Tobin reaches out for Alex’s hand does she quiet down. The smiles on their faces have been there since they saw each other in the airport. Tobin doesn’t think she could stop smiling even if she tried. The happiness within her is almost overwhelming and her heart….well it is beating out of her chest. She swears that Alex can probably hear it over the radio in the car. And if she can’t hear it then she can probably feel it. Alex looks over at Tobin who is concentrating on the road. She too feels astounded by what is happening inside of her at this very moment. She can see the past few years flash in front her. She thinks to herself….what has she been waiting for….what was she afraid of….why didn’t she allow herself to be with this amazing girl before now? They are best friends. And now hopefully they will be so much more. She too cannot contain herself. She is getting impatient but she doesn’t want to talk about this in the car while Tobin is driving. She wants them to be alone together in the quiet of the apartment that they used to share together when she tells Tobin how she feels. She wants to see those incredible brown eyes staring into her own. She wants to feel those strong arms holding her. She wants to taste those luscious lips against her own. So she will wait…patiently….the time is almost before them. She wants it to be perfect. It will be perfect. How could it not be? 

Tobin pulls the car into the driveway. “Finally. Sorry we ran into so much traffic coming back from the airport. Did you want to shower and go out to get something to eat or are you too tired”? “Well I really would like to take a nice relaxing shower first before we do anything Tobin. But I was thinking maybe we could order in tonight”. “Sounds like a good plan Al. I’ll order us some food while you shower. Take your time”.

Tobin carries Alex’s bags into the apartment. She brings them into the spare room which used to be Alex’s room. Alex follows Tobin down the hall into the spare room. She walks up behind Tobin and wraps her arms around her waist resting her head on Tobin’s back. Tobin places her hands over Alex’s arms. They stand that way for just a moment before Tobin turns around to engulf Alex in a proper hug. “It’s so great to have you here Lex. I have missed you so much”. “Me too Tobin. Me too. I’m gonna go take that shower now. I’ll be out in a bit”.

Alex walks into the living room to find Tobin sitting on the couch watching television. Her hair is still damp from the shower and she has changed into some comfy looking sweats. She takes a seat next to Tobin who hands over the remote to Alex and tells her that she too is going to change and she would be right back. The food is delivered while Tobin is changing and Alex gets everything set up around the coffee table in the living room. She assumes that’s where Tobin would want to eat because that’s generally where they ate when they had ordered takeout in the past. While Alex is setting everything up Tobin walks out and stops at the entrance to the living room. She just watches as Alex moves around the living room. It takes Tobin back to their past time together and brings yet another smile to her face. Alex turns to catch Tobin staring at her “come sit Tobs, let’s eat”. “Sounds good Al”.

They eat and enjoy some light conversation and some reminiscing. They really hadn’t spent much time together in the past year and already they are both reminded of how much they missed the other. Alex gets up to clean and Tobin pulls her back down on the couch. “You’re probably tired from the flight Lex, I will clean up. Just relax for a bit and I’ll make us a cup of tea”. Alex does as Tobin instructs and lays across the couch flipping thru the channels on the television. It isn’t long before she is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Tobin comes back in the room to find Alex with her eyes closed. Tobin sits down next to her and Alex feels the couch dip. She opens her eyes “Tobs we have things that we need to talk about. There’s so much that I want to say to you”. “Sssshhhh…it’s ok Lex. We can just call it a night if you want. We can talk in the morning. Let’s head to bed”. The girls walk down the hall to the bedrooms and Tobin opens the door to the spare room. “Goodnight Alex sleep well. And Al I’m really glad that you’re here”. “Thanks Toby I’m glad too. Night”.

Tobin brushes her teeth and settles in to her bed. She picks up her bible and starts to read. She generally spends a lot of time reading her bible but it seemed that lately she spent even more time doing that. It was something that calmed and comforted her. After a while she puts the book down and laid her head down against the pillow. She closed her eyes but sleep would not come. Instead her thoughts turned to Alex. She missed her best friend so much and oh how she wanted her next to her now but she couldn’t ask. She didn’t want Alex to be uncomfortable at all. So instead she stayed still and quiet with her thoughts continually going back to Alex.

Meanwhile Alex is in the spare room. She is exhausted but she can’t fall asleep either. She can’t stop thinking about Tobin in the next room. She is wondering if Tobin is thinking about her as well. She wonders to herself why she is in here by herself when Tobin is so close. Just two doors separate them. Alex climbs out of bed and walks out of the spare room. She is standing outside of Tobin’s room and decides to slowly open the door. She sees Tobin laying in bed. It looks like she is asleep and Alex wonders if she should just turn around and go back to her own room. Instead she quietly walks to the bed and whispers “Tobs are you awake? I can’t sleep. I was wondering if I could stay in here with you”. No words are spoken on Tobin’s part. Instead she pulls back the blanket to let Alex climb in next to her. Tobin shifts a little and Alex slides in next to Tobin. She is embraced by the strong arms of Tobin. Alex rests her head down on Tobin's chest and puts her arm around her waist. She can hear Tobin’s heart beating rapidly and loudly. Then she feels Tobin place a kiss on top of her head. They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

Tobin wakes up before Alex and climbs out of bed quietly as to not wake Alex up. She heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. Alex stirs awake and smells the bacon and coffee. She is slightly disappointed that Tobin is not still in bed with her but she smiles at the thought of Tobin in the kitchen. She thinks back to one Sunday morning where she walked out to the kitchen to find Tobin singing and dancing while making their breakfast. She wonders to herself if a similar scenario is currently taking place in the kitchen. She arms herself with her cell phone just in case but all she finds is Tobin standing over the stove. She looks up to see that Alex has made her way into the kitchen. “Come sit down Alex. Breakfast is just about ready. “Wow Tobin you went all out. You didn’t have to do all of this”.

Tobin hands Alex her coffee and then places breakfast down at the table. She joins Alex and they eat breakfast silently until Tobin asks “How did you sleep Alex”? “Better once I was next to you Tobs”. And for what seems like the hundredth time since Alex stepped off the plane the two of them just sit there grinning at one another.

The kitchen has been cleaned up from breakfast and both girls have showered and dressed. Alex is waiting for Tobin in the living room. Tobin enters to see Alex “ready to head out Al? I was thinking we could go downtown for a bit and maybe stop by the park or the botanical gardens”. “Yeah Tobin sounds good. I do love both of those spots”. 

They head downtown and Tobin can tell that Alex is a little preoccupied. She doesn’t really say much the whole way there. They arrive and Tobin gets out of the car and opens Alex’s door for her. She reaches out her hand and Alex grabs it as she gets out of the car. They walk around the streets downtown for a bit stopping in a few small shops before Tobin suggests they head over to the botanical gardens. They stop at a cafe for a cup of tea for Tobin and coffee for Alex. After about 30 minutes of walking thru various flower gardens Alex suggests they sit for a bit. They find a bench in a beautifully scenic area of the gardens and sit down together.

Alex still seems nervous to Tobin and to her own surprise she is not. Tobin is at peace here surrounded by the beauty of the flowers as well as the beauty of her best friend. She senses that she should do something so she reaches out for Alex’s hand and places it in her own. Alex seems a bit surprised by this at first but then relaxes into Tobin’s touch. The gesture seems to work as it looks like Alex is beginning to finally relax and she decides now is the time to fill her best friend in on how she feels. “Tobin thank you for being so patient with me. You gave me the time that I needed to put all of my thoughts and feelings in order. You really are the best. You need to know that. I love you so much Tobin and when I told you on the phone that I was ready I meant it. I’m ready for this….you and me. I feel like we could be so amazing together. That really we already are amazing together and we will only get better”. Tobin chuckles a bit and breaks out into a tremendous smile. “Wow. Pretty high expectations there Morgan. But I’m pretty sure that we will not only live up to those expectations but exceed them. I love you too Alex. I have loved you for so long that I’m not even sure when I didn’t feel this way for you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and I’m so wildly excited for a chance to show you how much I love you”.

Alex leans closer to Tobin and gently places her hand on her face. She is looking into beautiful brown eyes that are showing so much love and tenderness. She closes the small distance between them and gives Tobin a soft kiss. Tobin kisses back and wraps her arms around Alex to pull her even closer. They break apart and Alex suggests that they head back to the apartment. She doesn’t have to ask twice as they swiftly walk back to the car to head home.

Once back at the apartment it doesn’t take long for Alex to make her next move. They get thru the door and Alex has Tobin backed up against the wall in the living room. They kiss passionately and then Alex rests her forehead against Tobin’s. Their breathing is ragged and heavy. Tobin kisses Alex again and uses the kiss as a distraction to get herself off of the wall. Now she is backing Alex down the hall towards the bedroom. They reach the doorway and Tobin surprises Alex as she stops to look her in the eyes. “Lex we don’t need to do anything you’re not ready to do. We can stop. We can take this as slow as you want”. “Do you want to stop Toby”? (kisses) “No I don’t want to stop Lex” (more kisses) “I don’t want to stop either Toby”. Tobin hears what Alex says and picks her up as Alex wraps her legs around her waist. Tobin carries her to the bed and places her down gently. She hovers over Alex and sees the desire in her eyes. “Lex I am so madly in love with you”. “Show me Toby….”


	15. Chapter 15

Once again Tobin wakes up before Alex. She was always an early riser even when she was a young girl back home living in New Jersey. She looks over to her best friend soundly sleeping next to her and she is amazed yet again at her beauty. Alex is the most beautiful person she has ever laid eyes on and that beauty is not just on the outside. Alex is beautiful on the inside as well as being one of the best people Tobin has ever met. She is a genuinely good person who is loyal and caring. Watching Alex peacefully sleeping next to her takes her breath away. Tobin reaches out to push a stray piece of hair away from Alex’s face and then caresses her face while not taking her eyes off of her girl. Tobin is overcome yet again with feelings of love and she can’t help the tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

Alex starts to stir and with her eyes still closed she breaks out into a small smile. She places her hand over Tobin’s hand which is still caressing her jaw. She intertwines their fingers and brings Tobin’s hand down to her chest to cover her heart. It seems appropriate to Alex because her heart definitely belongs to Tobin. 

Alex opens her eyes now to see Tobin looking down at her. Her eyes are full of love and the boldness with which Tobin is staring at her sends shivers throughout her entire body. Alex cannot get enough of this girl. She pulls Tobin’s hand up to her lips and softly places a kiss on the back of her hand. Tobin then leans down to place a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips. Alex smiles into the kiss and then rolls Tobin over so that she is on top of Tobin. Looking down at Tobin she is drawn to her as she kisses her passionately. She works her way across Tobin’s jaw and down to her neck. Tobin slightly moans and Alex thinks that is one sound she will never get tired of hearing.

Tobin is softly massaging Alex’s back as Alex places her head over Tobin’s heart. She loves listening to the strong and steady beat of Tobin’s heart. In that moment she realizes that it’s something that she wants to wake up to every day for the rest of her life. She is amazed at the depth of love she feels for Tobin. She thought that it would scare her but it does just the opposite….it feels so right.

“Tobin I love you so much”. Tobin then pulls Alex back up to her and kisses her softly. Alex kisses her back and this time it is she who moans into the kiss. The girls break apart and look deeply into each other’s eyes. “Lex you are a beautiful blessing…I have prayed every day to keep you in my life. I can’t believe that my prayers have been answered”. Alex smiles at what Tobin is saying as they continue to lay there holding one another, each taking in the scent of the other. Neither one of them is in any particular hurry to get out of bed and after a while both of them drift back to sleep.

They both awaken a few hours later. Their bodies intertwined and the smiles still on their faces. “We should probably get up now Al. You are probably getting hungry”. Alex laughs out loud because she knows what Tobin really means is that she is hungry and wants to get up to have some breakfast. Knowing this Alex suggests that they both get up and shower and head over to the diner right around the corner from the apartment. Which is what they do….only it takes a little bit longer to get out of the house than originally anticipated because when Alex suggested a shower Tobin didn’t realize that she meant they should shower together. Not that she had an issue with that….it’s just that she might have snuck in a pop tart or two before the shower.

Heading over to the diner was a great idea. Alex had really missed this place. It was one of her favorite spots while she was in Portland. Suddenly Alex’s thoughts drift to the fact that she no longer plays for Portland and no longer lives in Portland. Not that she didn’t already know those things, it’s just that the past two days sort of made her forget that she lives and plays soccer now all the way on the other side of the United States. She reasons to herself that it’s not as bad as it seems. After all Tobin had played a couple of seasons in Paris. Of course Tobin wasn’t her girlfriend at the time. 

Tobin sees Alex deep in thought as they are drinking their coffee and waiting for the waitress to bring their breakfast over to them. “Lex what are you thinking about? You seem a million miles away all of a sudden”. Alex chuckles a bit and says “Not a million just a few thousand”. Tobin tilts her head to the side and reaches out for Alex’s hand seemingly knowing what Alex is thinking. “I know that we play our club soccer on different coasts now Alex. Please don’t let that overwhelm you. We will talk about it and figure it out. We will make it work”. Alex smiles at Tobin “How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better”? “Because I know you better than I know myself at times and well because I love you”. “But what if it doesn’t work Tobs. That’s part of the reason why Serv and I didn’t work out. We were always away from one another”. “Alex I know that but you also know that is not the only reason the two of you didn’t work out. It was more complicated than that. As long as we continue to communicate and talk to one another we will be fine. We just have to trust each other. Do you trust me Alex? Because I trust you and I believe in us”.

With that Alex begins to calm down a bit and believes what Tobin has just told her. She has no reason to doubt their relationship and no reason to doubt Tobin. She loves Tobin and knows that Tobin loves her. She forces herself to get out of her head and brings her thoughts back to the here and now…back to the girl sitting right across from her…back to Tobin.

Alex and Tobin decide to head over to the soccer field after breakfast. They play a game of 1v1 and then collapse onto the grass after playing for an hour or so. Sitting up slightly Tobin reaches over to pull the water bottle away from Alex so that she could take a drink. Alex punches Tobin lightly on the arm and Tobin falls back violently to the ground but laughing. “Tobin you’re not funny and give me my water back. I told you to get a bottle of water before we left”. “Lex stop hitting me. Who knew you were so aggressive”! “Well you didn’t seem to mind my aggressiveness last night Ms. Heath”. Alex sees the blush that breaks out across Tobin’s face and can’t help but laugh at the girl again. Gaining her composure and grinning Tobin says “you’re right, I didn’t mind it one bit. As a matter of fact I enjoyed it immensely both last night and this morning in the shower too. And I was thinking that we should head back to the apartment for a nap before we go out tonight. We have reservations at one of your favorite restaurants downtown”. “Yeah sounds good. Let’s go home and take that “nap” Tobs”.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the week spent together flies by and before they both know it they are off to camp in Texas for Olympic qualifying. Although they are a couple now they have not told the entire team yet. The only people who know are Ash and Ali and of course Kelley. The less people who know at this point the better they figure because they do not want their relationship to become a spectacle in the media and take away from all the progress that has been made in women’s soccer since they won the World Cup in Canada over the past summer. That and of course they didn’t have time to tell their families yet. They both wanted to accompany the other home when they told their parents and siblings about their relationship. They were excited to tell them but knew that it would have to wait for a bit due to their hectic schedules.

They get thru the qualifying rounds with relative ease and once again know that they will be heading to the Olympics. Now the real work begins….again. Between the World Cup last summer and the Olympics coming up this summer there was no real down time. Just a few days here or there but mostly it was train, train and train some more. Soccer and weight training. Weight training and soccer. Recovery and more training. It was an endless cycle that was beginning to take it’s toll on almost everyone on the team. But with that being said the girls would have it no other way. The alternative to this was not winning the World Cup and not qualifying for the Olympics. They would have none of that.

Believe it or not Alex and Tobin actually found themselves in New York City at the same time as their parents. It seems that Tobin’s parents were visiting with their other daughter, Perry, at the same time that the Morgans were all visiting Alex’s sister, Jeri. They took the opportunity to set up a large gathering at a restaurant just outside of the city. Both families chalked it up to good timing and were extremely happy to be able to see each other. They hadn’t seen one another since they were all in Canada for the World Cup. The two families had become close due to the girls becoming best friends almost from the moment they met one another. Even though Tobin and Alex were extremely nervous about telling their families they were hopeful that they would get their support.

They all sat around the table eating and drinking and enjoying one another. The conversation was flowing easily and finally Alex took this moment to stand up from her spot at the table. Everyone turned to her not understanding what she was doing and giving her slightly strange looks. She cleared her throat and stated that she had some news that she wanted to share with them all. She could feel all of their eyes on her and as she opened her mouth and then closed it no words came out. It was then that Tobin stood up from her spot across from Alex and walked around the table to stand right next to her. She grabbed Alex’s hand and held it in her own “What Alex is trying to say is that we are dating…umm...each other. We haven’t been together very long but it was important to both of us to tell all of you just as soon as we could. We hope that you will all be happy for us because we are very, very happy together”.

Immediately they were peppered with questions of how it happened and exactly how long it had been going on, who asked who out first and how serious they were about one another. Even with all the questions they were overjoyed with the reactions they received from all of their family members. From Tobin’s sister saying that she knew it all along to Tobin’s mother saying that she was just happy if the girls were both happy. Alex’s dad got up to give his daughter a hug “Alex if you are happy then we are happy for you. We already know and love Tobin. We really couldn’t be any happier and we all kind of hoped that you would end up together. You both are just so happy when you are with each other”. Alex and Tobin couldn’t have asked for anything more. Everyone was so happy for them and of course Jeri was the first to ask when they would be getting married which got both Alex and Tobin up and out of their seats claiming that they had to head out because they had an early flight the next morning to meet up with the rest of their national teammates. After hugs and kisses all around the girls left the rest of their family members there still talking and laughing with one another.

Alex and Tobin arrived back at the hotel and both collapsed on the bed. Tobin let out a loud sigh and groaned into the pillow on the bed. “Alex I cannot believe your sister would do that to us. You know that they are all probably sitting around right now planning our wedding”. Alex turns to face Tobin with a sly smirk on her face. She is just laying there staring at Tobin. She reaches out to grab Tobin’s hands and pulls them in close to her. “Tobs would that really be such a bad thing? Can you honestly tell me that you’ve never thought about it”? Tobin now looks up into Alex’s bright blue eyes and smiles. “Yes I have thought about it. If I’m being honest I probably thought about it after the first time we met. But what I meant was that when the time comes I want it to be something that we do together. Not something that gets taken over by our families”. Alex goes to speak and no words come out…she seems to be having that problem a lot tonight. Tobin sees that Alex’s eyes start to fill with tears. She pulls her into a hug and calmly rubs her back. “Lex I love you and someday we will be married. I know it in my heart. I want to share my life with you. But I also want to propose when the time is right. I want it to be special and romantic and a story that we can share with our kids someday”. Now Alex is full out crying and beaming at the same time. “You want kids”? “Yes I want kids. I want kids with you. I want a beautiful little blue eyed mini baby horse running around in our backyard”. Alex giggles at the thought and then adds “but I want a small version of you running up and down the soccer pitch trying to nutmeg players. I want to see your beautiful smile in our kids”. “Well maybe we’ll just have to have one of each and by the way….they won’t only be trying to nutmeg….they will definitely be nutmegging”. With that Alex and Tobin snuggle impossibly closer to one another while thoughts of the future….their future together….allow them to easily drift off to sleep together.

The morning comes and although they had told their families they had an early flight that was not totally the truth. Really they just wanted a little bit of alone time before they had to head out later that evening to meet up with the rest of the team. They allowed themselves a lazy morning with breakfast ordered through room service. 

They lounged around with Tobin reading her bible and Alex reading a magazine and playing on her phone. Eventually Alex got bored with the magazine and decided to roll over closer to Tobin. Tobin lifted her arm to allow Alex to lean in to her and she placed her head on Tobin’s chest. She then began tracing imaginary objects on Tobin’s abs. Tobin was getting more and more distracted by Alex and finally decided to place the bible down on the table next to the bed. She reached over and placed her arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her so that she was now on top of Tobin. Alex slid up Tobin’s body and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. Soon Tobin was deepening the kiss as she entangled her hands in Alex’s hair. Tobin then reached down to pull Alex’s shirt up and over her head and throwing it off to the side of the bed. She then sat up briefly and pulled off her own shirt. Alex immediately went to work on the newly exposed skin dragging her teeth over Tobin’s collarbone and down to her chest. She slowly slid Tobin’s bra off and proceeded to take her nipple into her warm mouth as she sucked on it and rolled her tongue over it. Tobin was getting more and more worked up by Alex’s actions. Tobin placed her hands on Alex’s lower back and then moved her hands down under Alex’s sweatpants and squeezed her ass. The action made Alex moan and then bite down gently on Tobin’s nipple. This sent Tobin into a frenzy of action as she flipped Alex over in one swift motion and then proceeded to remove Alex’s remaining clothing as well as her own. Tobin then kissed all the way down her stomach stopping briefly just above Alex’s center as she picked her head up to look at Alex who was staring down at her. Alex watched intently as Tobin’s head disappeared into her center. Her head flung back against the headboard as a loud moan escaped her. This drove Tobin to work her center more quickly with both her fingers and her tongue. Alex reached her high point and Tobin gently worked her down from her high. Tobin then climbed her way back up to meet Alex’s lips again. Alex was turned on yet again when she tasted herself on Tobin’s lips. Tobin then brought her fingers that were just inside of Alex up to her own lips and licked them clean. This time it was Alex who flipped Tobin over so that she was now on top. Alex proceeded to do all of Tobin’s favorite things and then some as she felt her girl become undone below her. Alex was reaching her own climax yet again just from seeing, feeling and hearing Tobin underneath her. Tobin and Alex held on to one another in a crushing hug as they both rode out the wave of joy they just experienced. Alex kissed Tobin and as their eyes met again she couldn’t help but smile at the amazing brown eyed girl beneath her as Tobin spoke “Alex you are so beautiful. My heart belongs to you always”. “I love you Tobin. I love you so, so much”. Both girls closed their eyes as sleep found them once again.


	17. Chapter 17

The past few months have been a whirlwind. Preparing for the Olympics with the National Team was basically a full time job for every player who made the roster. This in combination with the trials and tribulations of being in a serious relationship consumed all of Alex and Tobin’s time. Even though it had been just about a year that they had been officially together it felt like it had been so much longer to both because of the fact that they were best friends for several years prior to dating. Their friends liked to tease them that they had in fact been dating all of those years but they just didn’t realize it. That and of course the sex was not present during the best friend years. Although when they think back on it there was plenty of hand holding, cuddling and touching. Just no sex. Well they were making up for lost time because neither girl could keep their hands off of the other….ever. It seemed to everyone that Alex and Tobin couldn’t be in the same proximity without some part of their bodies touching. Whether it was their legs against one another as they sat next to each other or a hand placed over the other’s arm or one playing with stray hairs on the other’s head. They just could not stop touching. It was endearing to all who witnessed it but it did provide those same people with ample opportunity to tease the two endlessly.

And tease them is what they did. Every opportunity they got, which was a lot because of the never ending touching and smiling. Alex could tell that it was starting to bother Tobin slightly because whenever someone commented on it Tobin would groan and look at them rather annoyingly. So much so that Alex felt the need to comment on it at one point “Tobs you know if the remarks bother you that much I could just stop touching you”. Tobin looked up at Alex and was hoping that she was just kidding but when it appeared as though Alex was being serious she closed the gap between the two and pulled Alex in to her.  
“I will learn to deal with all of their snide remarks but I will never ever learn to deal with you not touching me”. With that Alex leaned up to gently stroke the side of Tobin’s face while looking deeply into her big brown eyes “kiss me Toby”. And that is what Tobin did and just when things were starting to really get heated between the two Kelley came bursting into the room. “Oh my god. You two just don’t ever stop. You are like rabbits. Can you please just stop for a few days or a few hours or god even just a few minutes! Please give me and the rest of us a break”! Both Alex and Tobin wore huge grins and pretty much ignored the small freckled girl who was speaking. “Earth to Alex and Tobin. Can anyone hear me? Why are you ignoring me”? “Kelley you have a choice right now. We are going to continue kissing and possibly do more than that. You can stay or you can leave. Your choice but you have been warned”. Then Tobin grabbed Alex by the shirt and pulled her in to her and their lips met yet again. Kelley stomped her way back over to the door “OMG I can’t believe you two”.

The team had ten days off before they had to leave to head over to Rio for the Olympic Games. Alex and Tobin decided that they would visit with their families for a few days and then they would meet up in Florida before having to leave with the rest of the National Team. Unfortunately Alex had a Nike commitment in LA that would take up two days before she could see her family. Tobin used those two days to sneak to California to see Alex’s parents. Tobin had decided that she was going to ask Alex to marry her. She wasn’t sure just yet when she would ask but she knew that she wanted to get their blessing before she asked Alex. You see Tobin was a bit old fashioned in that way and she felt like she really needed to hear what Alex’s parents had to say on the matter. She wanted them to give their blessing and she wanted to hear them say that is what they wanted for their youngest daughter.

Tobin was now sitting in the Morgan family living room with both of Alex’s parents. Little did she know that both Jen and Jeri would be there as well. So as they all sat around drinking their coffee and tea Tobin cleared her throat and began to speak “Mr and Mrs Morgan I want to thank you for allowing me to come here to talk to you today. What I wanted to speak with you about….and then Alex’s dad stands up and interrupts. “Tobin why so formal? You have been calling us Michael and Pam forever”. Alex’s mom stands and walks over to Tobin to place her hand on her shoulder “Tobin it’s ok dear just go ahead and ask us”. Tobin looks down and now realizes that all eyes are upon her. When she looks up she sees four smiling faces staring right back at her. The rest of them make their way across the room and they all pull Tobin into a group hug. “You already know why I’m here? Uh…Um….how do you already know”? They all start laughing and it is Jen who now says “Tobin really how could we not know. It’s what we have been hoping for. You make Alex happier than we have ever seen her. You both are perfect for each other”. As Alex’s dad speaks again “Tobin you have our blessing. Welcome to the family”. They all share more smiles and hugs and Tobin really can’t believe how happy she is knowing that soon she will ask Alex to marry her. She is so happy and they all can tell. “Do you know when you will ask her? Or how? Do you think she has any idea? Will it be during the Olympics”? Tobin smiles again and sits back down “No I’m not sure when I’m going to ask but I wanted to get your blessing before we left for Rio just in case I got swept up in the romance of the Olympics”.

The Morgans all convinced Tobin to stay for the evening and she easily agreed. After enjoying a nice meal with all of them she found herself alone in Alex’s old room. It was comforting to her to be there even though Alex was not. She was currently texting back and forth with Alex when her phone rang. It was Alex and she answered immediately and excitedly. So happy to hear her voice her smile grew even bigger. “Tobs I miss you. I know it’s only been a day but I can’t wait to see you again. I just want to hold you in my arms”. “Lex there is no place I would rather be”. “Ok well I’ll be heading down to Diamond Bar tomorrow night to spend two days with my family and then I’m heading back to Orlando. How is it going with the family? I’ll bet they are happy to have some time with you”. “Yeah I’m having a great time with everyone. It is really good to see them all”. “Sleep well Tobs and I’ll see you before you know it. I love you”. “Love you too Lex”.

After meeting back up in Orlando and spending one last day there Alex and Tobin were now in a cab heading to the airport to meet up with the rest of their teammates. Both of them were truly excited and honored to be once again representing the USA at the Olympics. This would be Alex’s second Olympic games while it would be the third for Tobin. Even with all of their years of experience they were both anxious and nervous. They knew that once they were out on the pitch all of those feelings would work themselves out and they would do what they do best. Play soccer.

The flight went off on time and was uneventful. The players all busied themselves by reading, listening to music, watching movies or playing games. Tobin played a few games of heads up before settling back down in her seat to spend some time listening to music. Her eyes were closed as it looked like she had maybe fallen asleep but in reality she was deep in thought. Thinking back on her time spent with Alex’s family and then her own family. Smiling internally at how all of them gave their blessings and were genuinely happy to hear that Tobin was going to ask Alex to marry her. Tobin also thought about what a privilege it was to be able to wear the USA jersey and represent their country. She was honored and humbled and so happy to be able to share this with Alex. She thought back to 2012 and how Alex was really becoming a major part of the team at that point. Alex and Abby had made a formidable pair up top but this time around there would be no Abby for Alex to lean on. Just like there would be no Cheney or ARod for Tobin to lean on. Tobin thought about that for a second and realized it would all be ok because they had each other to lean on this time around…along with all of the rest of their teammates. This is a closely knit team who gets along great together and trusts one another.

Tobin smiles again at the thoughts racing thru her head and opens her eyes to see Alex staring intently at her. She reaches out to brush her hand against the jaw and cheek of Alex. Alex grabs Tobin’s hand and intertwines their fingers before speaking. “What are you thinking about Tobs? You seem so happy and peaceful”. “Ahhh you see Alex I was thinking about what a great life I have. How happy and lucky I am to be able to share that life with you”. “I’m the lucky one Tobs. You are the best person that I know. And you make me want to be a better person every single day”. The two continue to hold hands and gaze into one another’s eyes as Kelley pulls herself up and over the seat in front of them and proceeds to stick her finger in her mouth and make gagging noises. Leave it to Kelley to ruin a perfectly sappy moment between them. After a few minutes they all start laughing and start in on conversation with some of their other teammates to try to get thru the remainder of the flight.


	18. Chapter 18

The Olympic games had begun and the first few games were tightly contested. Alex had done her job up top and had scored in two of the games. The defense was its usual stellar self. Through three games they had yet to give up a goal. Momentum was growing and confidence was in the air. This group of women believed that they would win each and every time they stepped out on to the pitch.

Everything was going along nicely. The Olympic experience was an unforgettable adventure. Tobin and Alex were inseparable even as they both took some of the younger players under their wings. Having been thru this experience previously was a great advantage to them. As more senior members of the team they wanted to help their teammates who were experiencing this for the first time. Making sure that they dealt with the emotional swings they would go thru.

Midway thru the next game they were up two goals to none on scores by Carli and Lindsey. Tobin was having a field day roaming up and down the left side of the pitch as she again made her way across midfield to find a streaking Alex Morgan who worked her way around two defenders and blasted a left footed shot into the back of the net. As teammates ran to celebrate with Alex she looked back for Tobin. She wanted to celebrate with her girl not only because of the brilliant pass she made to Alex but because she longed to have the tanned girls arms wrapped around her if only for a few seconds. 

Unfortunately when she spotted Tobin back downfield she was crumpled on the ground holding onto her ankle and rolling around in apparent agony. Alex along with several other teammates rushed to Tobin’s side. Meghan was already there standing over her and trying to get her to calm down to no avail. Alex kneeled down on the field and rubbed Tobin’s forehead to try to get her breathing to even out a bit. The trainers made their way over to the area and Alex was forced to back up a bit but never leaving Tobin’s side. After getting Tobin to settle down a bit the trainers decided that it was necessary to get her off the field immediately. Tobin was guided off the field and worked on by the trainers on the sideline. It wasn’t looking good and Jill decided at that point to get Kelley up off the bench to sub in. Tobin was brought back to the locker room and the game proceeded on. Finally the game ended. Team USA had won by a score of 4-0. The team lingered around the center of the pitch and then walked along the sidelines waving to the fans. Eventually they made their way back to the locker room and Alex was looking everywhere for Tobin when Dawn approached the team to tell them that Tobin had been taken to the hospital for x-rays and tests. Some of the staff and her family members had accompanied her to the hospital. They were hopeful that they would get an update soon.

The team made its way back to the hotel. It was their last night at this location before moving on to another venue that would host the elimination matches. The night was slowly coming to an end for most members of the team. They were all hanging around in Alex’s room waiting to hear word on Tobin’s condition. None of them were allowed to leave the hotel to go to the hospital. This was tough on Alex. All she wanted to do was find Tobin and make sure she was ok. She thought back to all the times she had been injured or hurt over her playing career and how the first one she would see would always be Tobin. She always found a way to get to Alex to comfort her.

Alex was pacing now and unable to contain her anger about not being able to get to Tobin when there was a knock at the hotel room door. There was Tobin on crutches along with Dawn and Carli following along. “I talked them into letting me come up here instead of going back to my own room. Squirrel would you mind switching rooms with me just for tonight”? Kelley got up and made her way to Tobin and wrapped her in a hug. She nodded and then asked Tobin if she needed to get anything from the other room for her. Carli then flung Tobin’s duffle onto the floor and gave her a hug before heading back out the door. Dawn stayed for a bit and went thru the instructions of how she should ice her ankle for the next few hours. After Dawn left Alex flung herself into Tobin’s arms almost knocking the girl over. “Lex let’s sit on the bed. I don’t have much balance standing here and I want to be able to hold you for a bit”. “Tobin I’m sorry I should be the one taking care of you and holding you. Are you ok? Do you need anything? What can I do for you”? “Alex. What you can do is sit with me and….just come here”. With that the girls both sat on the bed and hugged each other tightly.

Once Alex pulled away a bit she noticed that there were tears building up in Tobin’s eyes. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Tobin’s lips and then leaned her forehead against Tobin’s. They were quiet for a moment before Tobin spoke “It’s sprained. Severely. They don’t believe there are any breaks or ligament damage but they will need to x-ray it again once the swelling goes down. The Olympics are over for me. They will decide tomorrow if it’s ok for me to stay or if they want me to go home right away to begin to rehab it”. 

Now there were tears in Alex’s eyes too. She wanted so badly to share this journey with Tobin. They both wanted that. But alas it wasn’t to be. Injuries cannot be controlled and this time it was Tobin’s turn to be disappointed but she knew that Alex was just as disappointed.

Alex dutifully helped Tobin to ice her ankle before snuggling in to bed together. All Alex could think about was Tobin and how she hoped that Tobin could stay for the remainder of the games. All Tobin could think about was Alex and how they wouldn’t get the chance to play for Olympic Gold together. Then another thought entered Tobin’s mind. How even though she hadn’t decided if she would ask Alex to marry her during or right after the Olympics were over….it seemed like that opportunity was now taken from her….especially if she were forced to return to the United States soon.

They both finally put their thoughts aside and fell asleep together, possibly for the last time at these Olympic games.


	19. Chapter 19

Tobin woke up first to shooting pain thru her ankle. She adjusted her body and moved to straighten out the pillows that were underneath her ankle. She fell back onto the bed and placed her forearm over her face. She could deal with the pain she was feeling but she was having trouble controlling her emotions. She felt devastated by the thoughts running thru her mind.

As if Alex could sense this even in her sleep she started to awaken and took in the sight of Tobin. It broke her heart to see Tobin in such distress. She reached up to remove Tobin’s arm so that she could see her face. Tobin’s eyes were closed but there were tears rolling down her face. Alex gently wiped the tears off of Tobin’s cheeks and softly spoke “Tobs what are you thinking? Talk to me”. Tobin turned to face Alex and met the gaze of the soft blue eyes staring into hers “Al I’m just really disappointed that I can’t play”. “I know Tobin. I know that you wanted a chance to play for that third gold medal”. “It’s more than that Alex. It’s about the team and even more than that it’s about you and me. I wanted the opportunity to share these moments with you. What if this is the last chance we have to do this together. Now it is gone”. “Tobin you can’t think that way. We are still both young. We’ll have another opportunity”. “You don’t know that Alex. You never know what the future holds”. “Well I know a few things about our future Tobin. I know that we will have more soccer adventures together. I know that we will share many precious moments in our life together. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that I want to have children with you. And I know that I want to grow old with you”.

Tobin immediately closed the small space between she and Alex with a gentle and loving kiss. She placed their foreheads together and breathed in the scent of the woman she loved. Tobin still at times couldn’t believe that she and Alex were actually together. She lovingly looked at Alex and spoke. “I want all of those things too Lex”. Tobin then let go of Alex and carefully climbed out of bed with Alex following closely to make sure she wouldn’t fall. “Not sure what you’re doing or where you’re going Tobs. Seems kind of a strange time for you to walk away from me”.

Tobin reaches down into her duffle bag and pulls something out that she holds tightly in her hands. She turns again to face Alex and says “that’s just it Lex. I am not walking away from you. I am walking to you and to our future”. Alex tilts her head and gives Tobin a puzzled look. Tobin then leads Alex back to the bed so they can both sit down. “Alex this really, really isn’t how I imaged this moment but it just seems like the perfect time”.

Alex again looks at Tobin and squints her eyes a bit and wrinkles her forehead unsure of what Tobin was trying to say. “Alex from the moment we met all those years ago we became best friends almost from the start. There was just something that clicked between the two of us right away. I felt like I had met my soulmate. I had always hoped for more than friendship but I was more than happy just to have you in my life in any capacity. You have brought so much joy and happiness to my life. You amazed me then and everyday we are together you continue to amaze me. Just when I think that I couldn’t possibly love you any more than I do you do something or say something that makes me fall even more in love with you than I ever thought was possible. You are my life Alex and I love you with all of my heart”. Alex now has tears welling up in her eyes and begins to grasp what might just be going on here when Tobin speaks again. “Alex Morgan I want our future together to begin now. Will you marry me”. Tobin then opens the box she had been hiding and displays the shiny diamond for Alex to see. Alex lunges forward and buries herself in Tobin’s grasp. She is shaking and nodding her head when she finally finds her voice. “Yes. Yes Tobin I will marry you. I love you so much”. The two kiss passionately and hold on to one another quietly enjoying the promise of their future together.


	20. Chapter 20

While the team is off at a moderate weight training session and going thru some recovery, Tobin is in the medical office with the doctor and a member of the team staff. They are discussing strategy regarding Tobin’s condition and what should be done to get her on the path to a full recovery. Even after only one day the swelling has gone down immensely. The team doctor looks thru the notes and charts he has on his desk and speaks “While I think that we all know that it will be impossible for you to play again at all during the remaining games it looks like the injury is really not that bad. I know that is easy for me to say because I’m not the one dealing with the pain but all things considered Tobin it really could have been a lot worse. We see no evidence of structural or ligament damage. Also no broken bones. You’ll need to be in the full boot for 3 to 4 weeks but you should be able to work on your upper body at a moderate pace. Only exercises and weight training that can be done in a chair or on a bench. We will obviously want another x-ray and also an MRI in a few weeks to clear you before you begin walking without the boot. I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t be able to stay here and continue to train with the team”.

Tobin is elated to say the least. She can continue to be with and around the team for the remainder of the Olympic games. She gets to witness first hand their attempt to win gold again. She takes comfort in that fact and is so happy that she is not being sent back to the United States to start her rehabbing. “Thank you doctor. I promise that I will listen to everything the training staff tells me. I will be a model patient and teammate”.

With that Tobin and the staff member leave the doctor’s office and head back to the hotel. The team will be returning from weight training and be having a late lunch before catching a bus to their next destination. It is elimination game time and even though Tobin can’t play she is still extremely pumped to be a part of it and can’t wait to share the news with Alex and the rest of her teammates.

During the ride back to the hotel Tobin is quiet and lost in thought. She is thinking about the morning in the hotel room and smirks to herself. Are she and Alex really engaged? Did that actually happen this morning? She shakes herself out of her thoughts as they arrive back at the hotel.

Making their way to the conference room where the team will be having lunch Tobin stops at the small store in the lobby. She purchases a single flower for Alex. As soon as she enters the conference room all eyes are on Tobin. She breaks out into a big grin and at that moment everyone knows that Tobin is allowed to stay in Rio with the team. She will be part of the continued journey even though she can’t play.

She receives hugs from several teammates and well wishes from others. She sits at a table right next to Alex and pulls the flower out from behind her back. They both are grinning at each other like idiots. Their teammates chalk it up to the happiness they feel because Tobin will be staying. But really Tobin and Alex are also smiling because of the events that played out in the hotel room this morning. They decided to keep it to themselves. They thought maybe that was being a little selfish but they couldn’t help it. It was their moment and they wanted to keep it close to their hearts for a little while longer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Major writer's block. Seem to have lost my path....suggestions are always welcome.  
> Thanks guys!

It’s off to the next stop on the road to….hopefully gold. With two days before their quarterfinal match the players are all busy with the game plan and becoming accustomed to the pitch they will be playing this round on. The team appears loose and ready to go. They have their newfound biggest cheerleader with them at every turn. Tobin is making her presence known even more so than if she was actually playing. She is so loud on the sidelines during this latest practice that it seems as though she has taken over the entire team. Of course this includes also making everyone laugh when really they should be working on their game prep. At one point Ali walks over to Alex and asks her what is up with Tobin. Alex responds by telling Ali that Tobin is just super excited and pumped and because she cannot get on the pitch she has no release for all of her enthusiasm. To which Ali raises an eye brow and suggests that perhaps Alex should help Tobin with that in another way. Alex immediately blushes and then thinks to herself that possibly that could work. While she knew that she herself could not really expend that kind of energy before a game there was nothing wrong with helping Tobin to find a release for all of her energy. She smirks and rushes back to her position on the field knowing exactly how to take care of her girl.

Later that evening the team meets for dinner and everyone can’t help but notice that Tobin seems to be just a bit more relaxed. Most of them assume that Alex had a talk with Tobin about her boisterous enthusiasm but when Ali sits in the seat on the other side of Alex she immediately grabs her arm to get her attention. “Alex I see that you took my advice and found that release for Tobin. She seems a bit more chill and calm”. Alex laughs and responds to Ali “apparently it was exactly what she needed. She tried to fight it at first and just kept telling me that we couldn’t do it before a game day. Once she figured out that it was going to be all about her she was much more willing and I think that she really enjoyed it if I do say so myself”.

The team continues to talk and laugh until Jill takes the podium at the front of the room. She runs thru the game plan one last time and at the end of the meeting she announces the starters for the game. Of course they already know who they are….having met individually with the staff for their assignments.

The meeting breaks apart and everyone heads off to have a little fun before bed time. Tobin catches up with Kelley and asks if she just wants to head back to their room and play some cards for a while. Kelley agrees and Tobin says good night to Alex and says she will text her later before turning in for the night.

They arrive back at the room and immediately Tobin tells Kelley about the events that led up to Tobin asking Alex to her marry her a week ago in their hotel room. She explains to Kelley that while she is so happy that Alex agreed she is a bit disappointed in herself for the way it happened. She feels like she should have had more self control and waited until she could come up with a plan to make it a more memorable occasion for Alex. Kelley does her best to contain her excitement but once Tobin has stopped speaking Kelley lets out a gigantic scream and hugs Tobin in a bone crushing way. “Oh my god Tobin I cannot believe that you did that! You and Alex are getting married. OMG. Who else knows? Why did it take you a week to tell me? I call maid of honor…for both of you!!” Tobin laughs and enjoys this side of Kelley so much. She is grateful to have her as a friend and someone she can lean on. “Kell no one else knows. We haven’t told anyone not even our families. And I can promise you that of course you will be involved in our wedding somehow. It wouldn’t be the same without you. But right now I need your help. I want to do something at the end of the Olympics and ask Alex again to marry me. I want it to be something that she will remember for a lifetime and something that we can tell to our kids one day”. Kelley smiles again and leans back on her pillow “You’ve got it Tobs. I am on the Talex wedding train. We will come up with something but for now why don’t you just text your girl good night and let’s get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day and the next step in our journey”.


End file.
